


Pen

by sadieb798



Series: The Soulmate Box [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Dialogue, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798
Summary: “I'll put it on the list. Just as soon as I find my pen."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: The Soulmate Box [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905814
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Samtember





	Pen

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying something new here that every day of September I'll follow the Samtember prompts and write a bit.
> 
> This is a double challenge for me as I'll be starting a new soulmate trope where a character is delivered something that their soulmate needs at the time they need it.
> 
> Of course Sam and Steve don't realize they're soulmates because they are oblivious and dumb and let's be real it's more fun that way.

“Internet. So helpful,” Steve says, and there's no mistaking the incredibly wry tone in his voice. "Been reading that a lot, trying to catch up.”

Sam takes a second, lets himself think  _ wow Captain America uses the internet, _ and lets that shit go because he’s not talking to a national icon right now - hasn't been for the last two minutes, if he's honest with himself. No, he's talking to a soldier who’s just come home from combat. He licks his lips thoughtfully, wonders what’s something important that no one’s told this white boy to look up.

And of course the answer’s obvious.

“Marvin Gaye, 1972,  _ Trouble Man _ soundtrack,” Sam offers. Steve nods gratefully as he starts to pull out a small notebook, and Sam's pleased that his suggestion means something to him. “Alright? Everything you’ve missed jammed into one album.”

“I’ll put it on the list,” Steve replies with a smirk, thumbing open the notebook. He frowns and starts to pat down his pants. “Just as soon as I find my pen,” he adds, glancing down at the sidewalk, probably thinking it fell out of the pockets of his tight-ass sweats.

Reflexively, Sam looks down at the grass too. Suddenly, he feels something swinging freely against his thigh, a weight in his short's right pocket that he could’ve sworn wasn’t there before. He pats down his own pants, and yeah that’s a  _ pen  _ he’s been carrying around with him all this time, what the hell.

“Here,” he says, holding it out to Steve. He smiles, this one softer somehow, and takes the smooth ball-point pen from Sam’s fingers. The brief contact sends an electric current thrumming through Sam's veins, making a shiver run down his spine.

Steve dutifully jots down the suggestion into his tiny notebook and Sam tries not to feel vindicated about being in there, but fails.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: New Beginnings.


End file.
